Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day 'is a celebration of love so creatures released during this event are resembling love and feelings. First Valentine's Day Event on Magistream was taking place in 2010. During this event, only new creatures are released. Most of them are pink. 2010 One new permanent stream creature was released. * 'Axolotl 2011 One new permanent stream creature was released. * Hummingbirds 2012 One new limited creature was released. *file:A.gif Lucinis Bird 2013 For the first time, there was more than one new egg released. In fact, there were 5 new creatures. The recolors originally had the same colored egg as their original version but were later updated. * Carithas Fish * Cootie * Black Sarvain * Chocolate Viridis Crab * Pink Mohlaris Elephant 2014 The event started on February 11th with the arrival of Valentine's Caravan. Also, there were Valentine's Gifting event and Valentine's badge for the first time. Creatures During the event 9 new creatures were released. 5 of them were recolored versions of older sprites, that came in their adult form (later recolored eggs and hatchling were added). Another 4 were released later that day (2 stream-born and 2 shop-born). What's more, recolored eggs and hatchling were added to valentine's 2013 creatures (Sarvain, elephant and crab). *'Recolors' **'Plush Kraken' **'Black Rose Imp' **'Gold Horned Narwhal' **'Caramel Gryphon' **'Swirled Winged Cat' *'New creatures' ** Liefde Agaori ** Cariad Agaori ** Laska Agaori ** Rakkaus Agaori Gifting The gifting event opened on February 11th. Users were sending candies from Valentine's Caravan to each other. Sending one candy resulted in getting Valentine's badge. *'Candies' ** Plushie Starfish with a Heart 250 ***"Kraken Blue - One Size Fits All - Apply Directly To Forehead" ** Dark Fudge with a Candied Black Rose 500 ***"There's a small black candied rose on this treat." ** Lemon Saltwater Taffy 750 ***"By opening this candy you surrender all rights to sue Narwhal Candies Inc over any magical effects it may, or may not, have." ** Caramel Nut Cluster 1,000 ***"As delicious as it looks, for some reason it smells like fresh Gryphon treats." ** Swirled Milk and White Chocolate Treat 2,000 ***"WARNING: Keep away from children, adults, cats, wings, cats with wings, and ancient sacrificial altars." Valentine's Caravan Appeared on the site for the first time. It was selling 5 different types of candy. Once the gifting event was closed, users could "feed" their pets with candies in order to transform them into new recolored versions. 2015 During the event 5 new creatures were released. Additionally, users could obtain a Badge by buying a new drink - Passion Punch in Remy's Inn. Creatures * Chocolate Earwig * Red Rosa Dove * Pink Rosa Dove * Yellow Rosa Dove * White Rosa Dove 2016 Two new creatures released, one permanent and one limited. In Remy's Inn appeared a new drink - Berry Blush, granting a user with Box of Chocolates. Using this item on a creature resulted in getting a new badge. Creatures * Valembat * Lunarcalia Items * Berry Blush * Box of Chocolates 2017 Three new creatures released. Two of them permanent. * Silvan Narasad * Borean Narasad * Equilibrus Narasad 2018 Two new creatures released. Both of them limited, but breedable. In Remy's Inn new drink was served - Heartthrob Drink, Creatures * Corazin * Heartbreak Corazin 2019 Five new creatures were released for the event. Creatures * Charubi * Blushing Charubi * Krill * Daius Esplendit * Noctus Esplendit 2020 Four new creatures released. 2 permanent and 2 limited. Creatures *file:Dark Eshmeri egg.png file:Light Eshmeri egg.png Eshmeri in Remy's Inn for 3,000 * Albino Eshmeri * Heartthrob Eshmeri * Dotenell Category:Events Category:Valentines